


25k(isses)

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: 25 short, unrelated vignettes with different mcdanno kisses





	1. Couch cuddles and soft hair kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my own little ‘celebration’ of reaching 25,000 kudos on ao3, I decided I wanted to write a fic that could correspond somehow. After some brainstorming, I decided on this! 25 unrelated short vignettes featuring Steve and Danno (since my mcdanno fics are the ones that took me to that number) with an overarching theme of kisses!
> 
> 25k might not be a lot for some people, for popular fandoms or big-name authors, but for me, it’s something worth celebrating in some form. I may write for my own amusement, but there’s always something about that verification that I maybe don’t suck at the whole writing thing that makes me very happy :)
> 
> I’m also running a giveaway across tumblr and ao3. The last chapter of this fic will feature all the information you need to enter. I’m not expecting much in the way of entries (maybe a dozen ish?) so chances of winning are high! I’ll be deleting the info about the giveaway once the closing date hits etc, leaving just this little chapter series up.
> 
> I’m giving myself a couple of weeks until the premiere of season 9 to enjoy my milestone, which gives me time to write each mini story and get them all published before the 28th September. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscribes over the past 5 or so years that I’ve been posting my fic on ao3, it means a great deal to me!

Steve was trying to pay attention to the football on TV, but it was one of the most awful games he’d ever seen. He hated to see his team losing so badly. 

The two men were sat in what was fast becoming one of their most comfortable positions; sunk into the deep leather of the chair, Danny’s head on Steve’s shoulder and Steve’s arm thrown around Danny. 

The football held no real draw to the SEAL anymore, but the man in his arms did. He had begun fidgeting, but it hadn’t meant anything beyond his boredom. Fingers played over the material of Danny’s t-shirt and had then moved to the back of his neck. Slowly he then began to carefully card his fingers through the longer strands of Danny’s hair and by that point, his eyes were mostly squinting down to the head beside him rather than on the television.

“What’s the score?” Danny asked, mumbling. 

“What?” Steve replied, head darting back to the screen. 

Danny gave a soft laugh. “I knew you weren’t paying attention. And it was your idea to watch this.”

“How was I to know the Redskins weren’t actually going to turn up for this game!”

“Oh, they showed up. They just decided to act like a carpet this week, let everyone walk all over them.” Danny smiled, then put a hand up to his head and swatted at Steve’s fingers. “Would you quit that?”

“Did you use Charlie’s kiddy shampoo or something? Your hair is so soft today.”

“Just quit it!” Danny repeated, ignoring the question, but Steve always took these moments as a challenge. 

He pulled Danny closer and tucked his nose down and took a big breath in. “That’s coconut. It is Charlie’s shampoo!”

“Hey, I buy it. It’s _my_ shampoo,” Danny said indignantly, shoving an elbow back into Steve’s chest, making the other man ‘oof’ but he laughed it off. “And I ran out of mine and you kept me running around the island all day with no chance to stop off at a pharmacy.”

“I think it’s cute,” Steve said. “I mean, who doesn’t love a tear-free formula,” he breathed in the scent again. 

As much as all this was great fodder to tease Danny with, he couldn’t help but think of the scent as something homely. Something that reminded him of family and of simple things like bath-time with the youngest of the Williams family before the joy of reading the kid a bedtime story, watching him gently falling asleep, then turning the lights out. He sighed happily, then pressed his lips against Danny’s temple before trailing soft kisses into Danny’s hair. He squeezed the smaller man’s shoulder as he then sighed and turned back to the television, seeing the margin in the score widening further and groaning.


	2. Tuxedo kisses

“Maybe we just don’t go.”

“These tuxes cost a small fortune to rent and the Governor is expecting us to make an appearance. We’re going.”

“But-”

“No buts!” Danny fended off Steve’s snaking arms as he tried to concentrate on the mirror and styling his hair. He glanced back at Steve who had a hardened, determined look on his face as he began to think through how to optimize their evening between actually making an appearance at the Governor’s fundraiser, and how to get the most out of how good he thought Danny looked. 

The feeling was mutual. Danny loved that Steve hadn’t shaved too close and had a scruffy edge despite the crisp tailoring of the tux he was so elegantly wearing. 

He turned around; better able to take in Steve’s impeccably suited and booted self. He was a cross between the hottest James Bond ever and a Magic Mike dancer. Danny found himself considering just staying at home and slowly peeling the man out of his clothes, but another part of him was somewhat looking forward to the next few hours of teasing that desire out until they got home later. It was something to look forward to going into their kid-free weekend. 

Their arms tangled as they both reached out for the other, the need to touch - even just a little - taking over. Two hands curled into each other, fingers entwining, while Steve let the back of his other hand linger on Danny’s upper chest and Danny reached to trail his free hand down Steve’s bicep.

“I was just thinking,” Danny started. “We’ll be home by, what, midnight? Maybe if we make it to then, we deserve some kind of treat.”

“How much of a treat?”

“That depends on how good we are. But I’m thinking, you say one thing you want me to do and I say one thing I want you to do.”

“We could just donate a couple hundred dollars, say a few hellos and be back by ten,” Steve suggested.

“That would be cheating,” Danny smiled. “Besides, I kinda like the idea of drawing this out. The payoff will be much better if we’ve earned it. And I like staring at you when you’re dressed to the nines. Which is why when we get home I want a slow striptease.”

“That can be arranged,” Steve took a small step closer and leaned down so that his lips were teasingly close to Danny’s.

Their breath mingled and Danny hitched a breath and closed is eyes in anticipation. He could feel Steve's feral and smug grin as their lips pressed together, the kiss fusing them together for long moments before turning into something more fervorous. Danny lifted into his toes to get higher as he moved his free arm up to tighten around the back of Steve's neck. The kiss continued just too long and made them both breathless. It charged the atmosphere between them, giving them both second - or third - doubts about leaving the house.

Steve eventually pulled back, humming a little before opening his eyes and breaking the moment. He tugged on their joined hands so they could finally get moving. “Come on. Sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave.”

“Hang on,” Danny dug his heels in for a second. “You haven’t told me what I’m going to do for you.”

Steve turned back to Danny, reaching to hold his chin for a moment then letting his hand fall to Danny's neckline and to the loose top button and the knot of his tie. "You. know I always prefer you without a tie. Well, when we get home tonight, I'm going to take this thing off you and use it to tie your hands behind your back."

"Kinky," Danny smirked.


	3. Sweaty Exercise kisses

“Keep going!”

Steve stopped running at the street corner and leaned forward, hands resting on his knees as he breathed in deep. He stood straight again, stretching his torso and then regretting it as he put a hand to his side - the one that bore the bullet scar. “Danny, stop for a second.”

“Just another half mile to go, come on!!” Danny jogged slowly on the spot. “Big, bad, Navy SEAL isn’t going to quit on me now, is he? The only easy day was yesterday.”

“Since when were you such a slave driver when it came to exercising.”

“Since this is PT for you. And when I was recovering from that building falling on us, my PT was hell. I figure that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

“Well, it’s not. You’re supposed to motivate me. And stop looking so happy about all this.”

“Hey, this is one of the few times I get to beat Steve McGarrett at running. Or swimming. Or anything else that’s exercise. Of course, I’m having fun.”

“Enjoy it while you can. The only reason you might beat me is because I’m injured.”

“Recovering,” Danny corrected, trying to put the positive spin on it that Steve's actual PT instructor kept doing. He'd been doing it a lot, the severity of Steve's situation never being lost on the shorter man. “Come on, pick your feet up, let’s go.”

“Motivation!” Steve almost growled. “Give me some decent motivation.”

“You mean the thought of me beating you isn’t enough?” Danny asked, stretching out his leg muscles so they didn’t cramp up on him before they got home. 

“Apparently not,” Steve admitted. Which meant that he really didn’t feel so hot yet. The pull of the healing injury on his side too distracting, along with the way his ribs ached from the punch of bullets that had hit his vest that day. And the way his sweat was beading around his healing burns and scabs from the explosion that had followed the shooting. 

Danny came closer, yanked at Steve’s sweaty t-shirt to pull him down and planted a kiss on him. With both men out of breath, the kiss was messy, their lips barely meeting as they both hauled in deep breaths around it. As Danny pulled back, he patted Steve’s chest and looked up at him with dark, hooded eyes. “Half a mile to get home, then we can go straight back to bed and finish your work out there. How’s that for motivation?”

Steve grinned then immediately took off running again, glancing back at Danny who still stood there, shaking his head amusedly. “Let’s go, slow poke!”


	4. Lazy Sunday Morning kisses

Waking to the feel of soft lips on his shoulder made Steve smile. It wasn’t often that he was the second to wake, especially on a Sunday morning, but Danny was most definitely 'rising' - Steve could feel the evidence of it against his hip. 

He turned his head to nuzzle against Danny’s temple and breathed in. “What’re you doing?” he mumbled quietly, unwilling to break the mood. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, after all. 

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” Danny answered, with an amused lilt to his voice. 

Steve stretched, opened his eyes just enough to see the way the early morning light filtered through the curtains and then with a burst of energy he had them turned, Danny lying underneath him. “Feels like you don’t want me going for a swim this morning.”

“Is it working?”

“It always does,” Steve commended Danny with a smirk and then dipped his head and licked along Danny's lips. 

Neither man cared about the morning breath or the the fact that technically they were both still lying in a bed that had been dirtied the previous night. Their kiss was sensual, slow, everything it should be when the two men were both still half asleep and still reveling in the enjoyment they had shared only a handful of hours before. 

Danny hummed, adding a ripple that smoothed through Steve’s body. He lifted his lips to kiss the tip of Danny’s nose before pulling back. “If you keep doing this every morning, then my fitness is going to plummet.”

“Hey, you’re not going to lose the six-pack by indulging in a few late mornings in bed. Trust me. You’re going to be 85 and still have a rock-hard bod.”

Steve teased Danny by pressing his groin down against the other man’s hip. “Did you say ‘rock-hard bod’?”

“I did. And I instantly regretted it. Not just because I sounded like I fell out of the 90s, but because I know things like that go to your head.”

Steve shrugged. “Actually, I think I just like that you’re planning on sticking around until I’m 85 to see if you’re proved right.”

“I don’t mind that,” Danny smiled again. His eyes darted to Steve’s lips and the SEAL took the cue, leaning back down to kiss Danny again, nudging their noses together as they lazily continued making out. There was no rush. It was Sunday, it was early, and Steve was happy to waste the morning in bed with the man he loved.


	5. Kitchen Kisses

Danny hopped up onto the kitchen counter and shifted around until he was comfortable. Steve turned back from where he was dicing up vegetables for their dinner and gave him a stink face. “I just cleaned that.”

Danny looked around himself and then realized what Steve was meaning. “What? Do you think my pants aren’t clean or something? It’s fine.”

“What I mean is that you’re putting your ass on my clean worktops.”

“Besides the fact that my ass is inside my perfectly clean pants, my ass is also perfectly clean, thank you very much. You should know. You helped clean it earlier,” he finished with a wink and a wide grin as he then bit into an apple that he'd pilfered from the nearby fruit bowl.

Steve put down the knife and turned to Danny. He was trying for slightly annoyed but he couldn’t help but find the reminiscence funny and the corners of his mouth betrayed him. “Would you just get down from there?”

“Make me,” Danny mumbled around a mouthful of apple. 

Steve took the challenge. He walked over and put himself firmly between Danny’s open legs. He bracketed Danny in and leaned close. “I’ll make you, alright.” He almost pressed his lips to Danny but enjoyed the tease. Just before their lips touched, he dug his hands under Danny’s body and lifted him. 

Danny turned indignant at being hoisted up. “Hey!” he complained as Steve laughed, arms bulging at the weight but he held Danny up as he pulled him off the counter and into his arms. He moved his head until he could see better and kicked out one of the chairs by the table so that he could plonk Danny down on it. 

Satisfied he then put his hands on the back of the chair on either side of Danny’s shoulders. “Better. Now keep that clean ass right there.”

“Or what?” Danny asked.

“Or... I’ll put you somewhere else and do something to dirty up that ass of yours.”

“Promises,” Danny said then leaned up and pressed a short kiss to Steve’s lips. “But after dinner. I’m starving.”


	6. Camaro kisses

Danny stared through the windscreen as Steve brought the Camaro to a stop at the side of the road. He sighed as he rubbed his head and didn’t make any move to get out of the car. 

“Relax,” Steve said to get his attention. “Today is a good day.”

“It is. Of course, it is. Just... if I cry, don’t think any less of me.”

“Hey, I might let out a tear or two myself. And she’s going to be mortified by us. All of us.”

“That’s what us parents are for, right?” Danny smiled over at him as he absently rubbed a hand up and down his neatly pressed pants.

“Right. That’s what we’re for,” Steve repeated, the smile on his face beaming with the pleasure of being able to say something like that. It always made him stop for just a second at the privilege of being able to call both of Danny’s kids his own in some way. And he never lost sight of the joy of having them consider him one of their parents. He wiped at his eyes to stop a tear from escaping early. “Okay, you ready to do this, then? You’ve got your phone to take pictures?”

“Yes. And Rachel is bringing her good camera.”

“Then let’s not keep them waiting,” Steve said. 

Noting again that Danny was reluctant to move, not wanting to get to that point that his daughter was considered a high school graduate and would be heading off to college in a few months, he reached over the console and pulled Danny closer. “Today is a good day,” he repeated then leaned in for a kiss. It lingered in comfort and allowed them both a moment of composure. 

Steve was then the first to get out of the car, making his way around to the other side, opening it for Danny and then tugging his arm to get him moving. 

When they later spotted Grace up on the stage, she waved excitedly to them as both men held hands and looked proudly on.


	7. Middle of Nowhere kisses

“You know the last time we came up here, we found a dead body,” Danny reminded Steve as they continued their hike up the ridge. 

“I remember,” Steve told him.

“I’m just saying, we see a lot of dead bodies so I could understand if they all began to blur for you. And we don’t exactly have a great track record when it comes to going out on these kinds of dates.”

“What are you talk about?”

“Something always goes wrong. Find a dead body, get boat-jacked, your dad’s car breaks down. And it’s not just when we’re together. You managed to get into trouble that first time you took Lynn out, too.”

“Uh-huh, like you and Melissa never had bad things happen either,” Steve looked at Danny pointedly as they continued to climb the hill, watching their step on the uneven pathways.

“Point taken,” Danny answered. “Maybe we’re cursed.”

“We’re not cursed. And today is going to go fine.”

“Well done. You’ve just jinxed us. If one of us gets hurt, it’s your fault.”

The vista opened out for them as they reached the summit of their climb. Somehow Steve had even persuaded Danny to camp out overnight, though they’d be heading half-way back down the ridge for that.

Steve grabbed for Danny’s hand and pulled him closer, keeping an arm around his back as he pointed to the view. “Just stop your worrying and enjoy how peaceful it is up here.”

Danny dug in his pocket for his phone and pulled it out. “We’re getting cell signal again. If we end up getting called to a crime scene-”

“I didn’t jinx us. Shut up,” Steve groaned as he turned so that he could face Danny head on. He swiped the phone from Danny’s hand and placed it in his own back pocket. “Try and enjoy what we’re doing right now.” He wrapped his arms around Danny who stiffened but for just a moment.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I promise to be more positive for the rest of the day. And you’re right. The view is great.”

“You’re looking at me,” Steve pointed out. 

“Your point?” Danny smiled.

Steve gave a soft shake of his head before leaning down and capturing Danny’s lips in a kiss. They were standing in what was full view of the sprawling city below them and yet, they were entirely alone up here. It was a strange dichotomy between voyeurism and privacy. The kiss turned heated, heads turning and noses bumping as it continued until the need for a long breath separated them. Their foreheads pressed together as the breezed whipped up around them. 

Danny leaned back and looked up at the greying clouds above them. “It’s going to rain, isn’t it.”

“What did you just promise me about being positive?!”


	8. Drunk kisses

Stumbling in the door, Steve barely was able to get the alarm code typed in before the whole thing blared at them. Danny was a giggling mess as he watched Steve bat at the numbers complaining that his fingers were too big to hit just one button at a time. 

By the time the warning beeps stopped, Danny reached out and grabbed for Steve’s hands, tugging them closer to him. He pulled just on the edge of too hard, and Steve missed a step and ended up lunging at Danny. It made them both fall backward over the arm of the couch to sprawl in a mess of limbs on the worn out leather.

“Ow!” Danny exclaimed though he was still giggling and probably too drunk to actually feel any pain despite having somehow been clocked in the nose by Steve’s elbow on the way down. 

“Shhh,” Steve said to him, hiccuping as he then framed Danny’s face with his hands and took a good look at the smaller man’s nose, checking it wasn’t broken or bleeding. “You’re okay,” he said as he laid a benedicting kiss on the tip. He continued to pepper small kisses down Danny’s cheek and then into his neck where he then sighed deeply and lay there. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Danny complained, worried it might happen if Steve got comfortable in their weird, drunken position. “Hey,” he batted at Steve’s shoulder. 

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” Steve complained, mumbling. “I’m not falling asleep until we get upstairs, and get naked and get, y’know, happy endings.” He rolled off Danny, helped by a playful shove from the man who was slowly suffocating under Steve’s weight and then, with a thump, Steve landed on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. It was his turn to giggle drunkenly and then let out an ‘oof’ as Danny followed, flopping on top of the SEAL. 

He shut Steve’s laugh up with a kiss. It was a little harder than he’d meant, teeth clashing with the loss of his depth perception. Both men tasted of beer and whiskey - the good, expensive whiskey. Hands fumbled all over the place and somehow they ended up on their sides so as not to put weight on each other. Only when Danny’s head collided with a dropped remote control did they break apart again. 

“Upstairs,” Danny reminded the other man. 

“Yes. Bed. Naked,” he reached a hand out to Danny again and placed another soft kiss on his lips which descended into yet another make-out session. It was highly possible that if these distractions continued, they’d never actually make it upstairs.


	9. Hospital kisses

The rhythmic beeping was the first thing he heard. It was a familiar sound and though his brain was slow to engage, he knew where he was when he heard it... and when he felt the warmth enveloping his hand. 

“What happened?” Danny asked, groggily opening his eyes.

“What do you remember?” Steve responded quietly, keeping his hand locked with Danny’s while the other smoothed over the injured man’s forehead. 

“Uh... a case... we were checking out a house.”

“It was rigged to blow. You took the brunt of it.” The small cuts on Steve’s face showed that he really had somehow been spared while Danny was lying in the hospital bed. 

He tried to move but was stunted both by Steve’s warnings to stop and his own ribs. As his head landed back on the pillow he looked up at Steve again and gave out a pained laugh. “We need to stop making a habit of having buildings fall on us.”

“Yeah, we might not be so lucky a third time,” Steve said with a concerned smile.

“You call this lucky? First time I got impaled and this time, what?”

“This time was worse,” Steve said, a lot more seriously. “But the docs say you’ll be okay. It’s just going to take a little time for your shoulder and ribs to heal. Luckily that thick-skull of yours protected everything inside pretty well.”

“That’s good,” Danny said, head hurting and pain medication affecting him to a degree that he didn’t want to respond back with anything witty. “How long have I been here?”

“Not long. I’m going to get the doctor. Okay?”

“Sure,” Danny responded but tugged Steve back to him before their hands unlocked. “Hey, come here first.” He said and Steve leaned back over him. “Closer.”

Steve shook his head a little but knew instinctively what Danny wanted. He was careful not to jostle the bed too much. He pressed his lips to Danny’s forehead, his nose and then down to his lips where he lingered for a moment before pulling back again. 

“Feel better already,” Danny mumbled, already hoping he was going to be given more pain medication by the doctor when he came in, but he felt comforted by Steve’s strong presence beside him.

“I’ll kiss as many booboos as you want me to later but first I’m getting the doctor so he can give you some stronger painkillers. I can see you fighting the pain.”

“Thanks, babe.”


	10. Ocean kisses

Standing in ankle-deep water was as much as Danny had agreed to, but Steve was always good at ignoring these kinds of things. Whether it was the gradual take-over of driving Danny’s car or choosing what they ate, even to Danny learning to surf, Steve had a way of making Danny do things that Danny, in his infinite wisdom, would never understand why he allowed.

Which is why he found himself being dragged further into the water, protestations about wanting to stay dry ignored. The waves splashed around him and he dug his heels in but instead, Steve simply toppled them both over, rolling them in the wet sand and ebbing water.

“What the hell?! I said I didn’t want to get wet, you putz! Urgh, saying anything to you is just like a red flag to a bull,” Danny complained, shaking hair out of his eyes only for a wave to crash over them again and leave him sputtering. 

Steve turned onto his back, pulling Danny with him. He sat up and moved Danny so that he was kneeling in the sand, straddling Steve’s legs and they both now easily had their heads above the waves. He wrapped his arms around Danny’s back, hands exploring underneath the wet t-shirt that clung to every muscle on Danny’s chest.

“Come here,” Steve encouraged. In the next moment, they were passionately kissing. The water, the waves, the sun warming them from above all heightened the experience. 

Danny was fond of times when he could have at least the illusion of a height advantage over his partner. Whether he was straddling his legs or standing on a higher step, he liked being able to lean down into their kisses. 

As the waves crashed into Danny’s back it rocked their bodies together, exciting both of them. Steve lifted Danny’s t-shirt off his head and threw it into the surf. “You look beautiful when you’re wet.”

“So that’s why you did it, huh? Dragging me down into the water?”

Steve shrugged, unapologetic. “That and you’re cute when you’re indignant.”

“I hate you. So much,” Danny told him though he smiled through it. 

“You love me,” Steve corrected then ran his hands over Danny’s head to smooth back his wet and messed up hair. “Now shut up and kiss me.”


	11. Lost a bet / easy first time kisses

“Seriously?” Danny groaned as a ripple of amused ‘ooohs’ were uttered by their friends. “Whose stupid idea was it to do dare bets and not just cold harsh cash?”

“That would be Steve’s,” Chin said with his usual deadpan flair while Steve just smirked and gave Danny a ‘come here’ flick of his hand as he told Danny it was time to pay up.

Danny’s shoulders slumped as he made a show of it. “This is ridiculous,” he said as he crossed to where Steve was leaning against his living room wall. He reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

There were boos from the assembled group at what had originally been a poker night but was now just a bunch of guys betting on random things like how whether they could find an episode of Friends on any channel or how many rings it would take before Kono answered her phone while on her date night with Adam. 

Steve shook his head. “That’s pathetic, Danno. The bet was that you had to kiss me.”

“I just did. No specifications were made as to _where_ I had to kiss you.”

“There was an expectation!” Steve argued back.

“You agreed, Jersey,” Mamo pointed out. “Stevie’s right.”

“Well, that would be a first.”

“We’ll let democracy decide,” Kamekona suggested. “Show of hands. Was the bet to be fulfilled with a proper kiss of the romantic kind?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

The ayes had it.

“I’ll give you $20,” Danny weakly protested - mostly for effect since it was what people expected from him - but Steve grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close. He cupped the back of Danny’s head as he laid one on him. For something so new to them, it seemed oddly natural and easy and very quickly became more than just a peck. 

Taking control of the kiss, Steve milked it for show, eventually dipping Danny to make it last longer before righting them and letting go with a flourish. 

Danny’s knees were unsteady and he felt a little dizzy from, well, he was sure it was the lack of oxygen at the length of their kiss. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took $20 out of it and held it out for the SEAL who for a moment looked confused. To make it more obvious, Danny put his hands on Steve’s pants and placed the bill in his waistband. Everyone laughed as the idea floated around the room that the kiss was so good that Steve deserved to be paid for it with the money Danny had initially offered so that it wouldn’t happen.. 

“There’s more where that came from,” Steve winked at the smaller man. 

“I’m sure there is,” Danny smile. "Maybe we'll talk after the rabble go home."


	12. Halloween candy kisses

“Trick or Treat,” Steve said as he leaned one hand high on the doorframe while he had the other on his hip and one leg crossed in front of the other. 

Danny turned from where he had just taken off his t-shirt, intent on getting organized to go to bed. He practically choked as he laughed at the sight of Steve standing there proudly in a loincloth and nothing else. 

“What’s this?” he asked as he put a hand over his mouth in almost disbelief at how hot Steve looked in his costume. “Tarzan??”

“Me Steve, You Danno,” the SEAL grinned and flexed his arm and chest muscles, which, now that Danny could see better, Steve had oiled up.

“I always did think you were raised by animals,” Danny replied as Steve swept forward and wrapped himself around Danny, naked chest to naked chest with a palpable heat between them.

“What’s your favorite kind of Halloween treat?” Steve asked. 

“Kisses,” Danny replied.

Steve leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Danny’s lips, both smiling through it making it light and joyous but with the promise of more to come.

Danny ran his fingers down Steve’s bicep and murmured. “I meant the chocolate kind.”

Steve held up a finger and let go of Danny long enough to bend down and dig under the bed. As he stood up he brandished a bottle for Danny to see. “Like this?”

“Well, the same brand, but I meant chocolate ‘kisses’ the product, not just what I think - what I hope - you plan to do with this syrup and your own lips.”

Steve flicked the bottle open and upended it to get some of the chocolate onto his thumb. He smeared it across Danny’s bottom lip then licked the trail, biting lightly before kissing Danny again, stickier and dirtier than before.

Danny hummed into the kiss and loved the taste of the chocolate between them. “What else have you got stashed under the bed?” he asked. 

Steve was still hovering by Danny’s lips, his tongue darting out to lick a small drip of chocolate from Danny’s chin. “You’ll find out,” he teased.


	13. Near death experience kisses

Danny had walked away. Right when Steve was expecting something, even if just a hug, Danny had shaken his head, turned around and walked away to deal with his weapon, get in the Camaro and drive away from the scene leaving Steve behind. 

Steve knew where the other man had disappeared to; the same place he always went. As he pulled the Silverado over at the side of the road, he was struck by the view again and as to why Danny liked it so much. It really was peaceful up here.

The smaller man was sat in his usual, contemplative place on the wall and Steve wandered up to sit beside him. “Is everything okay?”

“You almost died. You came this close,” Danny said, holding up his pinched fingers to illustrate. 

“But I didn’t.”

“No, you didn’t. Again. You cheated death. Again. But I just...” he trailed off and sighed before shifting to be able to look at Steve better. “I feel like such a hypocrite,” he began. 

Steve frowned. “That feels like a change of subject?”

“It’s not. I mean... you almost died and I just- I needed to be selfish and think about me and the kids and what happens to us and everyone else who cares about you, y’know, if something happened. I had to pull back for a second and try to limit the impact, I guess.”

“I still don’t see the hypocritical part-?”

“Because that’s exactly what Rachel did. Part of what I’ve hated her for was breaking down our marriage, for even entering into it when she knew that she couldn’t cope with being a cop’s wife. And here I am, wondering the same thing about you and me. Y’know? Should I be walking away? Sparing the kids the heartbreak? Sparing myself?”

“What are you saying?” Steve asked, reaching over to squeeze Danny’s thigh while swallowing a lump as his stomach sank with worry.

“I’m saying I worry about you, you schmuck. And I’ve come here and had this conversation in my head and reminded myself that I am not like my ex-wife. That as negative as I can be, I can’t walk away from someone I love. I’ve never walked away from you and I’m not going to start. But that does not mean that pulling that kind of a stunt doesn’t have consequences for us. Do you understand me?”

Steve let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. So worried that Danny wanted to break up with him, he was just relieved and he would agree to anything. Hell, he’d barely taken in any of the words except that Danny was sticking with him. He grabbed for Danny’s face, pulling him closer and kissing him hard, holding him in place with his hands on Danny’s cheeks. Danny let out a ‘meep’ of surprise as Steve seemed to almost crush his face in his relief.

“Steve,” Danny mumbled into their pressed lips, which is what finally got the SEAL to pull back. He wiped at his lips and made a show of adjusting his jaw after the vice-like grip Steve had had on him. “I’m in love with an idiot.”


	14. In front of the kids kisses

Danny clutched the football close to his chest as he turned his body away from the charging figure of Steve McGarrett who was barrelling down on him. The SEAL didn’t bother to slow and as he reached his opponent he grabbed him by the waist and spun him around while Charlie looked on giggling and Grace rolled her eyes at their antics. 

“No, no no!” Danny exclaimed. “Cheater!”

“You can’t call a foul in the backyard,” Steve excused himself. “Normal rules don’t apply,” he groaned as he toppled them over, both landing on the grass.

There was a shriek from nearby, then Charlie came running over and threw himself into the pile and began trying to wrestle the ball away from his father. 

Sensing the game was changing, Steve smirked and then began tickling Danny’s sides, but Danny held fast.

Despite her now usual teenage sullenness, Grace got herself involved. She wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and tried to pull him off until the whole game became about getting their hands on the ball rather than scoring any points.

Eventually, Charlie seemed to get hold of the ball and lay on top of it, laughing his head off. Everyone was tired out and sweaty and ‘gave up’ by declaring the boy the winner. Steve then decided to jointly claim the victory since he and Charlie had been playing as a team against Danny and Grace.

Grace’s phone beeped from the sidelines and she darted off to see what had happened while Steve pushed to his feet and reached a hand down to help Danny to his. 

“You’re still a cheat,” Danny accused him with a smile as took the offered hand and stood.

“I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

“To cheat,” Danny reiterated only for Steve to sidle close and put one arm loosely around Danny’s hip.

“To get my hands all over you,” Steve said low against Danny’s ear before turning his head into Danny and kissing him soundly on the lips. 

“Gross,” Grace told them from across the garden while barely looking up from her texting.

“Ew,” Charlie took his cue from his sister and wrinkled his nose up at the display of affection. 

“Someday you might not find it so gross,” Steve told them both. 

“Kissing isn’t gross,” Grace told them. “ _You_ are. Parents kissing is gross. For normal people it’s fine.”

“You hear that?” Steve asked Danny. “We’re apparently not normal people.”

“I’ve known you weren’t normal since I met you,” Danny told the other man. 

Charlie made his presence known by tugging on Steve’s leg. “You’re an animal,” he backed up his father. 

“Out of the mouths of babes,” Danny laughed.


	15. Putting on a show kisses

Steve’s arms bracketed Danny in against the kitchen counter. He jutted his hips forward and pressed in against Danny’s ass.

“Is he watching?” Danny asked low.

“I have no idea, but he thinks we’re a couple so if he is watching then he needs to see us act like one.”

Danny was able to turn as Steve granted him a little space to do so. He then ran his hands up Steve’s arms and loosely held them around the taller man’s neck. “Gotta be honest with you, I don’t think even the biggest nutbar stalker believes that every couple is loved up one hundred percent of the time.”

Steve was taking this stalkerish threat to them seriously and if the only way they thought they’d catch him was to put on a show for a peeping Tom, then so be it. Steve would give everything he had to the role and he’d been doing so all day. It was like Danny was being assaulted with romance.

Danny just spent half his time wondering what it was they’d done to make this nutjob think they were a couple, while the other half kept slipping up; enjoying what he and Steve were doing. 

“He thinks we’re the perfect couple,” Steve shrugged. “I’m just playing into his delusion.”

“I have another question,” Danny said as Steve sidled closer again and began nuzzling his neck and ear. “If the guys don’t phone to say they’ve caught him by the time we go to bed...?” he let the question trail off. 

“Loved up one hundred percent, remember?” Steve asked as he pulled back long enough to smirk before kissing Danny, making it hot and heavy, like it was leading somewhere deeper. The added touch of tongue made Danny moan and he tightened his grip on the back of Steve’s neck. 

“That wasn’t really an answer.”

“Yes, it was,” Steve nodded, just a little breathlessly before his lips were on Danny’s again and his hand squeezed Danny’s backside with intent.


	16. Mile High kisses

Steve followed him into the cubicle. Danny hadn’t meant for Steve to come in, but a big hand had stopped the closing door and now here they were, tightly squeezed into the small room.

“What the hell are you doing?” Danny asked. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Steve started. “And it’s not like we could ever do it on a commercial flight.”

“So your first time on a private jet and this is what you want to do?” Danny asked as he felt Steve beginning to work on the button of his pants. “Don’t you think they’re going to wonder why the two of us came back here together?”

Steve stopped for all of a split second then just said. “It’s not my first time on a private jet.”

“Not the point!” Danny punched Steve’s arm but he still kicked off his shoes and allowed Steve to help divest both of them of their pants. “Just come here,” he motioned for Steve with a roll of his eyes, and it made the other man smirk as he leaned down and pressed their mouths together. 

“Knew you’d see it my way.”

“I just find it impossible to say no to you when you’re hot for it like this, that’s all. It’s my kryptonite.”

Steve had been about to kiss Danny again when he stopped and considered the blond’s words. “I just had about a million different ideas about how to use that information and all of them made my dick ten times harder.”

“I should learn to keep my mouth shut.”

“Don’t you dare,” Steve said as he began to nip his teeth against Danny’s jaw. “I’m going to need that mouth of yours wide open in every single scenario I can think of.”

“Animal,” Danny murmured.

Ten minutes later, Danny was shoved hard up against the thin metal door of the bathroom as Steve emptied himself inside him. As Steve panted hot breaths in his ear, his hand was helping the smaller man reach his own climax and when he came, he was pretty sure it was just turbulence they were experiencing that made his knees weak and his balance escape him. At least, that was what he told himself.


	17. Cooking kisses

Danny held out a spoon and Steve closed his eyes as his lips wrapped around it for a taste. 

“What do you think?” Danny asked.

The SEAL seemed appreciative of the flavors, but instead of just saying so, he gave Danny a measured look. “I think you’ve changed.”

“How so?” Danny asked. 

Steve sidled forward and wrapped around Danny while the shorter man carefully made sure neither of them got injured by the hot stove they were beside. “The man I met lived on takeouts and didn’t know one pan or spoon from another. Now you’re cooking up stuff like this. It’s incredible.”

“There’s a lot about me that’s changed since we met,” Danny pointed out as he comfortably stood in their embrace. 

“Oh yeah? What else?” Steve asked with a smile.

“Well, for a start, like you said I had no idea there was a frustrated chef inside of me. Then there’s the talented surfer that I now am...”

Steve nodded his head from side to side in consideration. “I’m not sure if ‘talented’ is the right word-”

“And then, you know, there’s the big one,” Danny said. “Since the guy you met was sure he was straight.”

“He was?”

“Pretty sure, yeah,” Danny answered as Steve continued to feign his innocence. “My sexuality, much like everything else in my life, was redefined when I met you. That and, y’know, you didn’t give me much choice but to face up to things... like the death trap that the ocean is or loving you even though I didn’t expect to.”

“I love you, too,” Steve said as he slowly kissed Danny, the soft bubbling of the pan beside them echoing the same sound of the blood rushing through their ears as they embraced and wanted to take things further. As much as the bedroom was enticing, hunger reigned supreme. 

Danny pulled back and licked his lips. “That sauce is good, isn’t it.”

Steve let go of Danny’s waist. “Yeah, what is that in there? Rosemary?”

“Tarragon. It’s not in the recipe, I’m just trying something new.”

Steve gave Danny an indulgent look. “All I know is it tastes great to me. I always like it when you experiment.”


	18. Controlling / Jealous kisses

The kiss was rough and hard. Steve’s hand gripped into Danny’s hair while the other flexed at his hip. The insistent tongue in his mouth, exploring and swirling, kept Danny’s desires at bay and took full ownership. Even as the kiss ended it felt like it was still there. The press of Steve’s lips on Danny’s had been bruising and there was a ghosting -a kind of ‘pins and needles’ sensation - that remained and made Danny rub at his lips. 

Seeing the movement made Steve lift his own hand and his thumb trailed along Danny’s lower lip before pushing inside his mouth briefly, pressing down on his tongue and jaw and making him open his mouth. He leaned down again and licked at Danny’s top lip before removing his finger and allowing himself to take Danny’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bite before letting go and pulling back. 

Steve wrapped one big hand around Danny’s elbow to keep him in place. 

“What the hell was that for?” Danny asked before noting Steve’s dark gaze and twisting his head to see what it was directed at. He sighed. “Watkins? Again?”

“He was undressing you with his eyes. Again.”

“You’re delusional,” Danny told him, though yes, okay, Watkins had flirted with him at a crime scene before, but Danny knew for sure that the new beat cop was well aware he had no chance considering how much Danny loved Steve. But the SEAL, the animal that he was, liked to make his staked claim more obvious. “And I really should go hand him the evid-”

“No, come on, let’s go,” Steve began to drag Danny off, not allowing him to finish his sentence or his thought. 

He opened the passenger door to the Camaro and waited for Danny to climb in before closing it for him and walking around to the driver’s side. Gentlemanly as the gesture may have seemed, Danny knew Steve did it because he wanted to know he had Danny where he wanted him. Where he needed him. 

Danny shook his head as Steve started the engine. “You’re such a control freak.”

“Enthusiast. I prefer 'control enthusiast',” Steve said with a smirk as he began to calm down from his jealousy. 

“Uh-huh,” Danny replied, formulating a response. “Enthusiast makes it sound like a hobby. Some sort of weekend pastime like...” he held up the evidence bag he was still holding. “Like stamp collecting.”

“I could be a stamp collector,” Steve mused. 

“No way,” Danny argued. “You don’t have the delicate touch needed for something like that.”

“I can be delicate!” Steve said. “I’ll show you just how delicate when we get home later.”

Danny needed only a split second to formulate his answer. “Considering that little caveman display you just put on, I know for a fact that delicate Steve will not be coming out to play this evening. Even if he did exist.”

“You think so?” Steve asked, the gears in his brain ratcheting up at the possible challenge his lover was laying down for him 

Danny just smirked. “Oh, I know so. Because caveman Steve prefers things like handcuffs and blindfolds, neither of which have ever led to anything delicate. More like bruises and bite marks.”

Steve took a moment, eyes staring intently at the road as an excuse to take his time before saying anything else until eventually, he glanced at Danny. “You may have a point. Delicate Steve can wait and make his appearance tomorrow morning.”


	19. Rain soaked kisses

“You know who was awesome? And handsome?”

“I swear if you say Jon Bon Jovi again...”

“ _Was_... If I was going to say Bon Jovi I’d say _is_ because he is very much alive and yes, you should be worried because he is on my list of guys I’m allowed to sleep with and you know that,” Danny digressed. “I said _was_ as in past tense. As in no longer with us.”

“I give up. Who was awesome and handsome?” Steve sighed, not sure where this conversation was going as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Gene Kelly,” Danny answered. He peered through the windshield. The rain was pouring down, traffic was slow but luckily pretty sparse in this kind of weather as Steve pulled into the street heading to Danny’s house. “And an amazing dancer, obviously. He was the only reason I agreed to mom sending me to some of Stella’s dance classes with her.”

“You went to dance classes? I never knew!” Steve smiled, brain spinning at the possible things he could use the information for. “Please tell me Clara has pictures of you as a little Billy Elliot type.”

“I’m sure she does but you, my friend, will never see them.”

“Your mom loves me, she’ll hand them over in a New York minute.”

“Not if I threaten to cut her off from her grandkids.”

“What made you think of Gene Kelly anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Danny asked as Steve pulled them into Danny's driveway. “ _Singin in the Rain_ popped into my head when this downpour started and we barely made it to the car in time.” Their case had involved a young dance teacher so dancing was definitely on the brain.

“You want to dance in the rain?” Steve asked as he unclipped his seat belt.

“I didn’t say that. I just said I thought about it,” Danny answered and somehow, that was enough for Steve. The man was out of the car and running around to the passenger side to open the door and tug Danny out of the car. 

He spun the smaller man around under his arm before taking him in a loose ballroom hold and leading as he pranced them around, allowing the rain to thoroughly soak them. He laughed as he slowed them down, clothes and hair plastered to them, beads of rain stuck in their eyelashes, droplets clinging to the ends of their noses. 

In the next moment, they were making out in the kind of hot and heavy way that had Danny’s inner eye imaging steam rising from their bodies, water evaporating the moment it hit them. Breaking to breathe, they pressed their foreheads together, mouths hovering close.

“You know what’s really good about dancing in the rain like this?” Danny asked. 

“Enlighten me,” Steve said. 

“The fact that when we go inside, we’ve gotta get all our wet clothes off and wrap up warm so we don’t catch cold.”

“Under the covers?” Steve asked and Danny’s smile gave him all the answers he needed.


	20. Undercover kisses

There had been a sting. They’d been undercover. They’d almost been caught.

Steve’s quick thinking had him and Danny pressed into an alcove of the wall and making out like two horny guys who were drunk and needy and couldn’t make it to the backseat of a car before groping each other.

Danny had been surprised but with most things when it came to his relationship with Steve - work or personal - he’d let the shock take hold of him for just a few moments before realizing it would be easier to go with whatever Steve thought was best to keep the safe.

The kisses had been hard until Danny relaxed enough for them to turn heated, open, wet and then somehow precise, intricate, a little bit unnatural... He struggled to concentrate as the earbuds he and Steve were wearing went crazy with people worried about them. But he also knew there was more to the kisses they were sharing, he just didn’t know what.

*

As the dust settled, the two men stood by the Camaro and watched the haze of blue lights that pierced the night as let HPD worry about cleaning up the scene. 

“You know, when you kissed me back there... that was. That was something, y’know?” 

“Yeah?”

Danny laughed. “It was quick thinking. I don’t know why it was the first thing you thought to do but it worked. Can’t fault the logic.”

“You liked that, huh?” Steve asked, his words holding a double meaning, a hidden layer of questions and his eyes gave off a rare nervousness as he looked at Danny. 

“Yeah, I liked it,” he answered, trying to convey the meaning back to Steve with his own eyes before lightening the mood a little. “Though it was a little bit weird, you know? That thing you did with your tongue. Kind of felt like you were trying to spell out a message or something.”

Steve gave Danny a blank look, eyes slightly narrowed in a deadpan way. He stood straight and opened the driver’s door. “I was,” he shrugged before folding his body to get inside. 

“You... you what?” Danny asked, a little surprised, he moved around the car and let his brain process this fact as he climbed in. He pulled his seatbelt on and looked at Steve. “You maybe want to try using a pen and paper like a normal person?”

“You know what? This is something we could easily use again. If we’re in trouble, we could just kiss and have a whole conversation, pass on a message, whatever.”

“Did they teach you that in SEAL school? Seriously, I’m asking. Because if there’s a bunch of hot young sailors in BUD/s right now making out with each other and spelling out messages with their tongues then I want to know.”

Steve’s eyes flashed with a jealous disapproval, but in the next instance, he decided to torture the cop instead. “I can neither confirm nor deny.”

Danny shrugged. “I’ll ask Junior.”

“He won’t tell you either.”

“I have so many images in my head right now. It’s like a SEAL porno.”

Steve just continued to grin. 

“I hate you,” Danny said. "So much."


	21. Office kisses

“Okay, Lou, you and I will go check out the chop shop. Tani, Junior, you take the Richardson kids.”

“I’ll just stay here then,” Danny put in as the others began moving towards the doors, hoping they had the right idea to crack this case and wrap everything up before it got late.

Steve doubled back with a small roll of his eyes as he gestured to Danny’s busted leg and the crutch he was using. “You’re no good to me out there. Stop complaining and just see if you can find anything else to help us in those files.” He reached in, cupping the back of Danny’s head as he moved in for a kiss. Just a peck. The see-you-later kind that any couple share. Nevermind that Steve was going out there with a gun and only Lou for back up. 

“Just do me a favor and don’t get yourself killed or anything.”

Steve gestured himself up and down. “Highly trained Navy SEAL. I can handle a couple of mechanics who got in over their heads.”

“You can’t prepare for stupid and panic so just... be careful. I don’t want them getting lucky."

Steve smiled to reassure Danny. “You’re the only one who gets lucky with me.”

“If y’all are done with your worrying and your cuteness, we gotta go,” Lou gestured.

Steve squeezed Danny’s hand. “We’ll go to Tropics for dinner when this is all done. Lou and I can handle this.”

Danny watched the two men leave and leaned his elbows on the computer table as he rubbed his face before speaking low to himself. “I swear to god if you just jinxed this, I’ll kill you myself.”

Because Danny worried. He always did.


	22. Bedridden kisses

Steve placed the hot mug of soup directly into Danny’s hands and kept his own hands wrapped around Danny’s until he was sure the sniffly man in his sickbed had the strength to keep hold. 

“Why is it that when you get sick after your kids do, that you get it worse, huh?” Danny asked as he blearily tried to sit up higher. With his nose completely blocked it meant that he was struggling to breathe and had been sleeping with every pillow imaginable behind his head to keep him upright. 

“Because kids touch things they shouldn’t and pass it on,” Steve answered as he reached to feel how hot Danny’s forehead was. “They’re germ factories.”

“I feel disgusting,” Danny said, wrinkling his nose. He lifted the mug to his lips and gingerly sipped, unsure of the heat. He hadn’t had much of an appetite, but Steve was trying to get him to eat something. He managed about half of the mug's contents before wanting to give up, but Steve encouraged a few more sips before allowing Danny to hand the mug back to him to place to the side. 

Steve futzed the duvet, making sure Danny was snug underneath and ignored his moans about being too hot with a comment about why sweating out the fever was good for him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Danny’s forehead, then to the tip of his nose. Before he could reach Danny’s lips, the other man pulled away. “No, you’ll just get sick, too.”

“Even if I do, it’s worth it,” Steve said before kissing Danny. It was a little rough as Danny’s lips had chapped, and with his running nose and fever, it was a little... icky. As much as their relationship was new, their friendship and closeness had existed for over 8 years. Considering what the two men had been through together in that time, a little thing like some flu gunk was not going to put Steve off from kissing Danny while taking care of him.


	23. Training course kisses

Danny leaned down over the prone form of his partner. He placed his ear just under Steve’s nose as he looked down over his body. Sitting up again, he then began to manhandle Steve’s body into the correct positioning - eventually rolling him onto his side. 

Happy with what he’d done, they then swapped over, with Danny taking the position on the floor. 

Steve worked through the steps systematically, methodically and with the concentration that the course deserved... until he opened Danny’s airway. He had a glint in his eye as he leaned down to check his breathing as he decided to do so by pressing his lips down onto the other man’s lips in a gentle sharing of breath, smirking as he pulled back, pleased with himself.

Danny’s eyebrows lifted as Steve smiled down over him. “You know we’re not supposed to do CPR on each other, right? I'm breathing fine, this is just the recovery position. You practice CPR on the dummies.”

“You’re not a dummy?”

“Watch it,” Danny slapped at Steve’s bicep.


	24. Taking a selfie kisses

Danny arrived a little late at the office because Charlie was under the weather and it took time for him to organize child care while he and Rachel were working. But he came bearing gifts, as the two trays of coffees showed. He handed cups to Lou, Jerry, and Junior and frowned as he saw Tani in Steve’s office with both of them hunched over Steve’s phone. 

He knocked lightly and entered, holding up the remaining coffee tray. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Instagram,” Steve answered off-handedly, then ‘oohed’ and beckoned Danny forward when he saw the coffees. Danny placed the tray on Steve’s desk and let the two pick theirs out and take appreciative sips.

“I thought you gave up on social media. You got bored with it.”

“Well, I got it in the first place mostly because Grace had blocked you and you wanted to be sneaky and spy on her, but then she, not fooled by your attempts, then blocked me and everyone else you know... I didn’t get bored with it, I just didn’t know what to use it for. Tani thinks we should start a Five-0 social media presence but if we do decide to do something like that, then I want to get used to my own accounts again first. I just need to decide what to post.”

Danny sat down on the couch with his own coffee. “I think if you turn into one of those freaks who posts pictures of every meal they eat, then I’m going to disown you.”

“You don’t need a theme or a style,” Tani told them. “Not yet anyway. You’ll find your groove, but you’ve got to start somewhere. Just take some pictures. Snapshots of life. It can be anything... Where you are, what you’re doing, who you’re with...”

“But that’s not very interesting,” Steve said with a nose wrinkle.

Tani gave him a look. “You’re kidding me. Right? You’re the head of Five-0 and a former Navy SEAL and you don’t think what you do is interesting? Or who you hang with?”

“Well, not right now,” he said. “No offense.”

“People want to get to know the real you,” she tried again.

“I don’t recommend that," Danny put in and it was Steve’s turn to give someone a withering look. 

Tani smiled and there was a glint in her eye that Danny knew meant trouble. “So, look, you spend most of your time together, right? What’s interesting about you, about both of you, is how you can work together, and have the restaurant together, and sleep together and all of that, without killing each other.”

“I mean there are days...” Steve began before Danny took over his sentence-

“...it’s been close,” he agreed. 

“Personally, I think the first photo you post of this new Instagram worthy Steve McGarrett, is a selfie of you and your gorgeous partner,” Tani finished, winking at Danny who smiled at her compliment.

“Okay,” Steve said, not needing much convincing. But mostly, he was going to defer to her, since she seemed to know more about this kind of thing anyway. And he was never averse to getting close to his boyfriend. He got up and moved towards Danny, taking a seat beside him. He lifted his phone into the air and turned the camera towards them. They leaned close, Steve smiling wide while Danny gave more of a half-hearted effort as Steve snapped the picture. He then took another of him kissing Danny’s cheek while trying to look at the camera out of the corner of his eye.

“Kiss him properly,” Tani directed. “I have an idea.”

Being pretty sure he was holding the camera at the best angle, Steve snapped a few times, hearing the fake shutter sound as he puckered his lips and kissed Danny in an exaggerated peck to his lips. 

Tani stole the phone from his hand and then proceeded to snap a picture of two of the coffee cups sitting side by side on Steve’s desk. She fiddled with Steve’s phones, fingers dancing over the keys rapidly and then hitting ‘post’ with a flourish. 

She handed the phone back to Steve who, still sitting close to Danny, held it so both men could see what she’d posted for him. There was one of the pictures of them kissing alongside one of the coffee cups. The caption underneath read _'when he's running late and he makes it up to you by bringing coffee'_.


	25. Wedding kisses

Everything inside the venue was loud and hot and it felt good to get outside. They’d taken their shoes off at the start of the beach walkway and Steve had made a point of rolling up his pants legs though Danny had no intention of going near the water so didn’t bother. 

They walked for a short distance down the wooden deck until the sound of music coming from the reception was audible but distant, and then they leaned against the handrail, looking out at the beach and the lapping waves.

“I imagine our wedding being a bit like this,” Steve started. “Maybe more outdoors, even for the party. We don’t have as big a guest list so having it out on the decking or balcony area would fit... overlooking the water.”

“You think about our wedding?” Danny asked. 

“Don’t you?” Steve said back, though Danny didn’t so much answer, but he gave a half smile and tilted his head from side to side in more of an aloof ‘maybe’ that really meant ‘yes’.

“I’m not sure about the whole ‘beach’ part of this wedding you’re imagining,” Danny then said. “You know I hate the beach.”

“You don’t hate the beach,” Steve said. “You go to the beach all the time, you surf, you take a dip to cool off, you sit in my backyard-”

“That’s because I have been tolerating the beach since I’m surrounded by it on this island. I’ve never stopped hating it. Maybe we should take into consideration things I like. Maybe we, I dunno, maybe we have the ceremony on top of a high building. Somewhere with a nice view. I like a nice view.”

Steve wrinkled his nose at the idea. “Hiring a place like that would be expensive.”

“Of course. I was forgetting about Mr. Scrooge’s tight purse strings. I apologize, my bad,” Danny laughed. 

“Lieutenant Commander Scrooge,” Steve corrected. “I’m just saying that a small beach wedding is simple. I thought you’d want something simple.”

“That’s true. I like simple,” Danny said then he turned and leaned his back on the railing, elbows supporting him further as he turned his head to face Steve. “Doesn’t the whole thing depend on what date you choose? I guess the weather isn’t so much a factor around here, but availability can be a bitch.”

Steve pressed his side against the railing as he faced Danny and then pointed to the smaller hotel next door. “They’re available on the 29th.”

“Of what?” Danny asked, not truly taking Steve’s words in.

“Of this month. The officiant is, too. As are all the people we want to invite.”

“You... wait, what?”

Steve put a hand on Danny’s hip and turned him so their bodies aligned closely. “I said everything is organized for the 29th for us to get married.”

“Did you.... did you stealth organize an entire wedding?!” Danny asked, hearing how his own voice went up a notch in disbelief.

Steve liked the idea of a ‘stealth’ wedding. Pleased with himself, he leaned down to answer with a soft kiss. A hand cupped Danny’s face, tilting him up. The kiss was testing, teasing, as if now there was something to save for the wedding night. As if they hadn’t already been together so long that there was nothing left to explore about each other's bodies. 

Their noses rubbed gently as they lingered in their close embrace. “Fine... yes.” Danny sighed, though the long-suffering feeling gave way to a pleasant acquiescence of Steve’s crazy.

“Yes?”

“‘Yes’ as in my answer to a very important question you haven’t actually asked.”

“Oh. I thought I’d skip that part considering everything.”

“You were that confident? As in I’m easy and predictable or that you think you’re irresistible and I can't say no to you?”

“I just figured we’re a done deal, is all. Making it official is just a natural step.”

“That’s... that’s actually quite sweet.”

“So are you,” Steve said with a smile. “I mean it. We just ate cake in there and you still taste of it. Come here, I want more,” Steve said and they were laughing as their lips met again, arms wrapping around each other in a comfortable embrace, the kisses still sweet with sugar but also with the joy of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! The giveaway I was running through my Tumblr has now CLOSED!  
> The link is [ here](http://indehed.tumblr.com/post/178513775026) for you to read my post about it, though I think you need to have a Tumblr to read it. 
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS to Abbie for winning!! 
> 
> In case anyone is worried about how I did this, I used a combination of two websites.
> 
> I first went to random.org and put all the names in to make a randomized list to generate numbers for every entry. I then went to randomresult.com and started a ticket there which means it can be checked later for correctness etc. And I pressed the button and got number 27. I matched that up to the list and voila, a winner!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read my fic, who leave kudos and comments and who return to the fics to reread them!


End file.
